Valkyrie
by V4LKYR1E
Summary: Nuada looked up at the haunting winged spectre and met her cold, thirsting eyes. She was his end, and it was only a matter of time before he surrendered.
1. Chapter 1

I knew they were keeping me there only because they weren't sure what I was. What I could do.

I peered around the large room with my bright orange eyes, a calm expression on my face. The bed I was sitting on was large and plush, with a decorative red quilt spread overtop. I enjoyed tracing its black pattern with the tip of my finger, feeling perplexed when I reached a point where it spanned in two directions. I never knew which one to keep following.

The walls around me reached high above my head to connect with a vaulted ceiling. They were painted in mosaics, with deep greens and pale yellows, shy dabs of pink and deep, heavy shadows. The entire scene that surrounded me was of Adam and Eve the moment before the apple was bitten.

Eve, fleshy and naked, held the fruit in her hand and gazed at it with a curious, faraway expression while the dark shadow of the serpent loomed behind her, entwined around a branch. His eyes were orange, like mine, and seemed more real than the rest of him. They leered at Eve with a malicious glimmer that always gave me a twinge of unease whenever I looked for too long.

Adam stood near the two, a rather vacant expression on his face as he witnessed his sole companion about to commit the divine treachery. Both of their faces were tender and naïve, their expressions painted beautifully by a skillful hand. At times I fancied their eyes shimmered.

The trees in the background were bars of black and brown surrounded by thick, murky shadows. Differing shades of darkest green and brown led the eye to believe that there were other creatures in the garden besides the snake, creatures possibly more sinister. If I looked long enough, I could almost make out the lithe form of a tiger, slinking behind the trees, perhaps wondering how he could escape.

The trees' leafy tops reached to the ceiling where they ended abruptly at the white stucco. When I first discovered this, I thought it a terrible shame that they hadn't painted the ceiling as well. It made the trees look half-hearted and false.

I thoroughly enjoyed examining every detail of the mosaic, from the tiny veins of the leaves to the fading pinks and oranges used for the blush on the two figure's faces. At times, I would gently run my fingers along their cheeks, delighting in being able to feel the uneven surface of the paint strokes. I believe at one point I spent the better part of four hours following the strokes and trying to imagine what the painter was feeling when he made them. I did not know who it was; I could not find a signature anywhere on the mosaic that hinted a name.

I paused my tranquil staring at the chaste line of Adam's lips for a moment to check the time.

There was a digital clock on the bedside table. Its numbers glowed a pleasant blue. I had understood the nature of humans' comprehension of time for ages – I understood seconds, minutes, hours, etc. It was, however, difficult for me to fathom their need for it. They seemed to live as though time were a devil at their throat, waiting to grab them and drag them away. Their eyes seemed to be flickering to those ever-changing numbers on a daily basis. I have even seen anxiety set in when they hadn't seen a clock or numbered screen for an extended period. They seemed unable to live without it.

At the moment it was 7: 43 p.m. I had been in this room for approximately sixty two hours and thirty seven minutes.

Acknowledging this, I looked up at the steady red dot of light that shone from the black device attached to the wall. It was stationed above one of the branches of the trees, making it look like a crow with one red, unblinking eye. It followed me when I moved about the room, making a whirring sound as it went. It did not bother me; they were only watching me because they were unsure of me. They wanted to see if I was dangerous.

Which I was.

I continued gazing into the red light as I leaned forward and began opening my wings. They were a little stiff from being closed for so long – I hadn't extended them at all since my confinement. As they slowly began reaching toward the walls, the long black feathers slid over each other, rustling softly in the quiet of the room. I adored the sound. When fully opened, they spanned nearly fourteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. This was a problem in the room, for it was not large enough to accommodate them fully extended. When the tips reached the walls, the feathers had to bend slightly.

As soon as I stretched sufficiently, I closed them again tight against my back. I sat back against the ornate headboard of the bed and affixed my stare on Eve's pale face.

"This confinement is becoming irksome," I said quietly. The red light on the camera flickered.

A few moments passed in which I continued gazing at the mural in mute contemplation. I kept imagining what it would have been like to dwell in the Garden, to tend to it under God's divine order. I also kept imagining what it was like for Adam and Eve to Fall. Did they feel like me? Did they feel as though they were a fish plucked out of water and left to gasp on dry land? I tilted my head at this bizarre metaphor that I had just conjured. Existing within the mortal world had begun to alter my thoughts and make me think strange things I had never thought before. Deep reflection had always been a daily phenomenon of mine, but before they had taken me I was not used to pondering the world in comparisons. Upfront observation, scrutiny and unmarred opinion was what I sought.

My amber eyes continued looking at Eve. "What was the Fall like, poor, misguided human?" I whispered. Visions of confusion, turmoil and angst muddled my thoughts. I had never been skilled at looking into the past, like some of my sisters. The images I saw were usually vague and distorted, hard to read. The added difficulty of looking back to the Beginning only made my attempts more feeble. I got one last flash of disorganized colors and a great, crippling wave of despair before sighing and ceasing my effort.

My eyes burned and I knew that they had turned black. It was the effect of looking into the past and took some time to fade. They also changed color when I hungered, but luckily for them, I had fed just before they had taken me. I had gorged, in fact.

I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap. I sat up straight and closed my eyes. I dearly wished to see Venir, and wondered where he was. I knew he would be trying to find me, but the people who held me were clever in their hiding place. Their rooms ran deep. If Venir had known where I was, I would be out already and everyone in the vicinity would be dead. I could escape myself, of course, but curiosity was always one of my weaknesses, and I could not help but wonder what they were planning on doing with me.

As soon as I had thought it, loud clanking noises began on the other side of the thick metal door, the only entrance to the room. I had not heard these sounds before; they were loud and obtrusive, and I flinched slightly at their tenor. I believed them to be the opening of powerful locks; I pictured the bolt being slid back in its metal chamber, the piercing slam as it was fully drawn back, and the turning of a great metal cog that would ultimately open the door.

I opened my eyes, feeling them roll in my head like hot, oiled marbles. I fixed them to the door, where a strip of blackness was now showing. I smelled a peculiar scent waft through; it was oily and _wet_, with the hint of ocean salt underneath.

"I am not going to hurt you," a pleasant voice said. It was cautiously friendly and, though I could easily tell it was male, I was not familiar with its tone.

I did not reply. I was fairly sure that what he said was the truth, although I had not yet seen or spoken with my captors and therefore could not make a judgment on their character. I decided to remain silent for the time being. There followed a pause where the door neither shut nor opened wider. I waited patiently. They would enter soon enough.

As I thought, the door opened wider and a very strange individual stepped into the room. He was of reasonable height; there was nothing peculiar in that regard. What I could not stop my eyes from staring at was the color of his skin. It was a bright, vivid blue, with darker streaks across his shoulders and torso. He was shirtless and wore only a pair of black, tight-fitting swim attire. He closed the door behind him and then turned to appraise me. His eyes were large and filled with so many different hues of blue as to amaze me exceedingly. I could not stop gawking at him. He looked like a cross between a human and a fish, and the bizarre notion of so impossible an idea drew me to my feet so that I could be face to face with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh oh," Liz said, biting her fingernail as the group crowded around the large screen. They were in the observation room adjacent to the one that their captive was in. It was a large room that housed only a black, clinical looking sofa and a coffee machine for furniture. It was the several large screens set about the room that were the highlights of area, screens that showed various chambers of the institution. Hellboy was looking over Liz's shoulder, hands on his hips, tail twitching.

"I dunno if you should have sent Abe in there, Liz," he voiced, chewing on the sad remains of a cigar. "We don't know what that damn bird might do."

"He'll be killed," Manning said as a matter-of-factly, opening a package of gum. "You wouldn't listen to me when I advised that that thing be sedated and locked up, and, as usual, everything will go wrong and -" he popped a stick of gum into his mouth. "- I won't feel bad for any of you when it happens."

"Surely you are wrong," Nuala cried, her soft voice permeating the air. She was standing beside Hellboy, and gazed at the screen with compassion. "I cannot see why she would choose to harm any of us. She has done nothing for us to assume that she would."

"Manning is right," Prince Nuada chimed in. "She is not to be trusted." He was standing the farthest back from the group with his arms crossed over his chest; he had adopted the position since they had all filed into the room to view their guest. His yellow eyes were narrowed in both suspicion and detestation as he looked at the screen, his dark lips, mirroring his eyes, were formed in a decidedly ugly frown. The black robe he wore only added to his overall unfriendly effect, and in contrast with his vividly long white hair, made him look very imposing indeed.

"See?" Manning said, gesturing to Nuada with his pack of gum, "I'm right."

"Ah, shut up, Manning," Hellboy muttered, placing a hand on Liz's shoulder. Nuada quietly seethed as his sister watched him with concern.

Ever since Nuala had persuaded him to join the BPRD, he had scorned her and every living thing inside its walls. His normally calm, albeit slightly formidable composure had turned wrathful and contemptuous. Most days he confined himself to his meditation area, a secluded back chamber that led off his room, and attempted to block out the surrounding world in deep, trance-like contemplation. Those were the good days. When prolonged contemplation could not satisfy his vexed state, he would prowl the halls of the bureau and snap at anyone who even glanced at him. Not even Nuala could soothe him, as she used to be able to. As he blamed her for causing his misery, he shunned her more than anyone else, causing their bond as twins to diminish day by day.

"She is a _Valkyrie_," he hissed lethally. Everyone started and turned toward him in astonishment.

"Well, thanks for piping up there, Prince," Hellboy said sarcastically, his tail flicking to and fro. "We could have used the information oh, say, about four damn days ago!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Liz asked, her dark eyes burning.

"I assumed your ignorance would not lead you so far astray as to fail to recognize a Valkyrie when face to face with one," he replied smoothly. Everyone looked uneasy.

"Did you know this, Nuala?" Liz inquired, not unkindly, turning towards the other elf. Nuala fidgeted with the sash on her blue gown.

"I did," she replied with a quick glance at Nuada, who was scowling at her. "Although I, too, expected the bureau to discover what she was in a timelier manner." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

Nuada turned back to look at the screen where Abe and the Valkyrie were face to face with each other. His eyes roved over her folded wings and long, dark hair…her orange eyes. He had never before encountered a Valkyrie, but knew enough about them to know that they should be dealt with cautiously. They were very deceptive creatures, and he wasn't about to allow this one the opportunity of fooling them all into letting it loose.

"So, what are we going to do, then?" Manning said, chewing noisily. "Just let this Valkyrie thing do whatever the heck it wants with Abe? Look at it," he said, gesturing to the screen. "It looks like it wants to cut him up and fry him in beer batter."

"We're just going to wait," Liz said angrily. "We don't know what she wants yet. We sent Abe in there because he's the most sensible and calm out of all of us. Plus, maybe he can get a little information out of her, like why she's in our realm at all."

With only the most minimal amount of caution or fear, the blue stranger met my eyes and blinked. I was captivated by his features and the tint of his skin; never before had I seen a creature so odd as the one before me. I was unable to help myself from uttering the first thing that came into my head.

"You are blue," I said. The strange man inclined his head.

"Yes," he replied, looking down at his body as he didn't quite believe it himself. "I am sorry if it startles you. Most people find it rather alarming."

"May I touch you?" I asked without hesitation. The blue man looked surprised for a moment but then assented. He held out his hand, which I saw was webbed. I ignored it completely and raised my own hand to his face, where I poked him squarely between the eyes.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, obviously not expecting me to poke him in the head. I lowered my hand and examined my finger. His skin had been moist and soft, and I had made a high-pitched mewling sound when I discovered its strange texture.

"You are blue and damp," I said, unable to stop myself from sounding foolish.

"Yes," he repeated. "Every day of my life. Would you like to come out and meet some other people?"

I tilted my head to the side and blinked once. "The people who brought me here," I said. The blue man nodded and replied in affirmative. Eager thoughts immediately began swirling in my head about such people. Yes, I would like to know them. Very much so.

"Take me to them," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was now clustered in the library, after Abe had informed them that he was going to introduce their new visitor to everyone, and decided that the library would be the best place. It offered plenty of concealed weapons and only one obvious way out. True, various secret passageways were accessible from many different areas of the large chamber, but were only known to BPRD members.

Hellboy fidgeted with the unnecessarily large gun strapped to his hip and was muttering under his breath. Liz caught phrases such as "don't think this is a good idea" and "I'm out of damn cigars." Manning had a Wikipedia file open on the screen of his tablet and was anxiously scanning the article on Valkyries, presumably to see if they were offended by anything and resolving himself against saying anything rash.

Nuala was standing silently beside Abraham's tank and kept shooting fretful glances at Nuada, who was standing on the opposite side of the room apart from the others.

He had acquired his spear on the journey to the library, and was twirling it slowly in his right hand. On each upward arc it would let out a haunting, rattling whistle as it sliced through the air. Manning kept glancing up from his reading each time the sound was made to look reproachfully at the prince.

Nuada had two overall thoughts about what could happen when the Valkyrie was led into the room. Part of him was compelled to slice its head off the moment it stepped through the doors, despite what everyone thought of him afterward. He imagined it – rushing up to where the creature stood and with one fell swing of his spear, its head would come off as easily as slicing a hot knife through butter. He then pictured himself with amusement looking back at the petrified group and shrugging, his face flecked with newly spilt blood. His experiences with creatures of trickery was enough to persuade him to destroy each and every one that crossed his path as soon as possible, no matter how deceptively innocent they may appear.

On the other hand – he scoffed under his breath at the mere thought of it – it would not do to immediately slaughter something the minute it walked through the door. It could be potentially valuable; information could be obtained from it; things could be learned. As well, Nuala seemed to deem it harmless, and although Nuada still felt powerful resentment towards her, it still pained him to cause her distress. His own curiosity was whetted too – he had never seen a Valkyrie apart from vague sketches on ancient scrolls and the static images from the security screens, and felt enough interest in finding out the angles and history of its species.

"Almost at the door," Abe's voice came from Hellboy's pager. Everyone apart from Nuada shifted uneasily; even Nuala cleared her throat nervously.

The doors swung open, and Abe appeared first. He looked behind him and gestured formally for the Valkyrie to enter. She did so boldly and without fear. As she entered, no one spoke; they felt as if royalty had just entered the room. They all stared at her lithe figure, dressed in plain black pants and the tank top that she had been captured in. Long dark hair cascaded down her back, unnaturally straight like the twins.' She regarded them all with bright, unblinking eyes.

xXxXxXxXx

The fish man who called himself Abraham led me into the library through a pair of heavy doors. The unfamiliar texture of the floor on my bare feet was fascinating; it was as if I were walking on an enormous bed of intricately colored moss. I would have to enquire as to what the material actually was.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the room was the beauty of it. Shelves upon shelves of tomes circled the area, and I eagerly wanted to see what kind of books these strange people kept. Being a Valkyrie, books of any subject held immense fascination, mainly because our unique purpose in life did not require such things as libraries. A large tank was set in the wall to the right and was filled with water – I guessed that was where Abraham lived, and I made a note to remind myself to take a swim in it. At the far end of the room a spiral staircase wound up to the next level of the library.

I was pleased at the sight. The figures standing in the middle of the room were just as interesting, though. A huge red demon caught my eyes first, for the mere bulk of him, along with filed horns and a flicking tail, commanded my attention. I tilted my head as I looked at him. He was giving me an uneasy look, and had his hand on a metal device at his hip. I wondered if it was some form of killing tool. I made another mental note to apprehend the object at some point and examine it.

A woman with short black hair stood beside the red demon, looking at me fiercely. She was with child, two, actually. I smiled at her. Children were always something to be treasured. She merely looked at me with a haughty expression. I shifted my gaze. A rotund balding man was standing beside her, frozen in his spot. Of all the individuals I had sensed in the room, he was perfectly human. _I think I'll kill him_, I thought mildly. He was of little interest to me, and I turned my gaze to the figure standing beside the large tank.

She was beautiful, and my vanity flared angrily as I studied her. She was an elf, that much was plainly apparent to me. Her white skin, willowy figure and orange eyes proved it enough. I rejoiced in the fact that her hair was white, so unlike mine, and that it fell shorter around her being than mine did. I also felt a smugness in learning that she felt very uneasy at the moment; her eyes were hesitant as she met my gaze, and I grinned openly at her, showing my fangs in a passive-aggressive display of intimidation. I had just turned my eyes to the figure at the other end of the room, the one that was standing slightly apart from the others, when I noticed strange markings that trailed across the beautiful woman's face. I snapped my eyes back to where she was standing and, upon complete understanding, opened my wings and swiftly descended the few stairs leading into the room until I was face to face with her.

She jumped at my speed but did nothing further. The rest of the group started noticeably and I sensed that the demon had withdrawn his metal killing appliance and was now aiming it at me. The balding man had jumped so violently that he tripped over his feet and was sprawled on the floor. I also sensed something else, a whistling noise made by another weapon, more familiar to me. While still looking at the she-elf's face, I sensed a royal spear was inches from the nape of my neck. I ignored it.

"You have the royal scars," I said, tracing their fine lines with wide eyes. I was close enough to her face to make anyone uneasy, but she regained her composure with almost surprising rapidity and met my fascinated gaze.

"Indeed," she replied. "I am Princess Nuala, daughter of King Balor of the Bethmoora clan."

My vanity hissed at the softness of her voice, its pitch and tone. My voice was lower in tenor and just as soft, although hers held a quality of mystical air which was devoid in my own. I longed to kill her merely to have her out of my sight, but I enjoyed her presence nonetheless and decided against it.

"A lengthy title for one so young," I uttered instead, still staring at her scars with prying eyes. The elf who called herself Nuala looked puzzled for a moment. I inclined my head at her confusion and was about to speak again when the large red creature made his killing device click loudly.

"I think you should maybe think about backing up a few steps, eh birdy?" he said. I slowly turned to face him. The large device was pointed directly at my face and contained six large hollow cylinders.

"Like Big Baby?" he grinned.

"I am not accustomed to your weapons of slaughter," I retorted smoothly. "But I assure you it will invoke no fear from me. I am not sunk so low as to feel threatened by mere intimidation, and if _that_ is all you can intimidate me with, demon, then I suggest you think of something better."

"Real wordy, isn't she?" the demon muttered to the dark-haired woman at his side. She didn't reply, but continued looking fiercely at me. She was not as pretty as either myself or the she-elf, and I dismissed her without much thought.

I turned my attention now to the spear at my neck. Turning around to face its wielder, I was mildly surprised to see that it was another elf who bore the same scars as the female. This one was male, however, and possessed much darker features than the other. His cheekbones were high and strong, and formed attractive hollows in his face which made him look almost predatory. Amber eyes that positively glowed with hostility shone from a darkened, furrowed brow, eyes that stared as intensely as mine. I raked my eyes over his features, absorbing and filing away each strange oddity, such as the perfect symmetry of his scars to the dark hue of his thin lips.

While observing that he was obviously in a rather aggressive mood, I could not fix my mind to his underlining composure. There was a reflective forlornness there, a kind of primal manifestation that only showed itself through slight movements of his eyes and the even space between each breath. Overall there was an iron self-control that dominated his entire being, from the hair-thin lines around his mouth and eyes to the steadfast grip he had on his spear. I tilted my head at him.

"You are very sad," I commented lightly. His brows rose in surprise and his eyes lost a degree of their darkness, but the slip of composure was smothered almost instantly in his reply.

"You dare to assume me," he growled. "You, Valkyrie, know nothing of my thoughts or sentiments, and to presume them is a vast miscalculation. I had best slice your insolent head from where it sits."

"I honestly didn't know he could say so many words," the red demon said mildly. The woman at his side broke her stony attitude and surrendered to a suppressed chuckle. I ignored them. I could sense that the she-elf behind me was highly anxious and wanted dearly to say something, but my attention was focused acutely on the other. His reply did nothing to frighten me or cause any uneasiness. I was captivated at the harshness of his personality, but I was itching to get my hands on some of the books that lined the room.

I gazed at him with unwavering eyes for a moment – he returned the look – before sidestepping his spear and walking past him to get to the shelves beyond. I sensed a profound incredulousness from him as I delicately ran my fingers along the spines of a few tomes, but didn't care enough to address it. He could think what he liked, and at the moment, _Adventures in Russian Cooking_ was delightfully appealing.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuada looked on in affronted astonishment as the Valkyrie sat down on the floor of the library and began to read _Adventures in Russian Cooking_ with her face very close to the pages. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if trying desperately to say something to convey his extreme incredulity. In all his thousands of years of ruling over Bethmoora beside his father, no one had addressed him so abruptly before unexpectedly turning away to focus their attention on a book. The thought of it infuriated him – she had declared her knowledge of Nuala's scars as being royal, proving that she knew she was talking to noble beings, but he couldn't wrap his mind around how she could disregard their sovereignty in such an indifferent manner.

As he glared at the top of her head – her face being hidden by the book – he clenched his teeth and gripped his spear tighter. He had actually taken a menacing step toward her before his sister interfered.

"Nàht, hyldmség, " Nuala whispered uneasily, stepping in front of Nuada and placing her hand on his chest, "héo sy ne weorƿ ƿone cwealmdréor."

Nuada shook his head impatiently and lowered his eyes to Nuala's pleading ones, righteousness burning in his veins.

"Of course she is worth the bloodshed," he retorted under his breath. "Her insolence is enough to earn it." Nuala shook her head, her long flowing hair swishing around her petite shoulders. Nuada could never bear to see his sister disquieted for any reason, and with a heavy heart and glance at the Valkyrie, he returned his spear to its upright position. Nuala looked up at him with a small smile.

"Đu àgnian dryhtdóm," she said softly. Nuada accepted the formal compliment with rigid composure. His mind was more engaged with the winged being sitting behind his sister than Nuala herself. The Valkyrie was so far ignoring all conversation going on around her as she pored over the book in her lap. Every now and then her eyes would widen as she read something particularly interesting and she would emit a small sound similar to that of a kitten and rustle her wings excitedly. He noted with a twinge of uncomfortable pleasure that her face lost all of its condescension and coldness as she read. It was replaced instead with an open expression akin to a child's, full of innocent delight and inquisitiveness.

He looked over at the others. Hellboy and Liz were talking adamantly about the Valkyrie's apparent lack of needing to blink while Manning and Abe were discussing the various roles of her species and speculating on what it was that they ate, from wild mushrooms to live toads. He turned back to the strange figure on the floor.

"I will incite proper respect in that creature," he uttered poisonously. Nuala looked up at him anxiously, her eyes searching. Nuada couldn't meet them; his gaze was chained to the Valkyrie on the floor mere feet from them. He didn't blink when the strange being slowly looked up from her book and met his eyes.

xXxXxXx

For the better part of three hours I sat on the floor of the library and reading through dozens of books. The group of strange people had left me, leaving the tall elf warrior to stand guard in case I decided to do something destructive or dangerous – which was entirely possible. He was standing across the room, leaning on the glass of the large tank while I slowly acquired a pile of books beside me. I ignored him completely, and I could tell that he did not like it. He kept making strange chuffing noises like a scoffing animal, and surges of resentfulness and stubborn suspicion emanated from him in boiling waves. I could tell that he was obviously not used to dealing with creatures such as me, but royalty – I scoffed myself at the useless word – had always been unbearably obstinate.

I finished reading about nominative accusatives and past participles and set _Shortcomings and Obstructions of the English Language_ on top of the pile of books by my side.

"I would like to go outside," I announced, looking at the fuming elf who stood across from me, "I wish to call Venir. He is worried about me."

"And who is Venir?" he replied, unmoving. I ruffled my wings indignantly as he spoke the sacred name. My companion was precious and dear to me, and to have him summarized in so blatant and sarcastic a manner severely provoked my temper.

"I would not speak that name aloud if I were you, young immortal," I uttered coolly, rising slowly to my feet. "Only those who ride the great _hesten_ are permitted to use their names; if it is spoken by any other creature it is considered one of the greatest forms of disrespect and impertinence. To ensure your existence and well-being, I would keep that royal mouth of yours shut."

xXxXxXxXx

The little color in Nuada's face drained swiftly and he had his hand on his spear almost before she had finished the sentence. In a moment the edge of its blade was against her pale throat. She neither flinched nor defended herself, but regarded him steadily.

"You do not speak so to a prince," he snarled, his face half an inch away from hers. "Better creatures than you have lost their lives from uttering such things. Were it not for the pain it would cause my sister, you would be dead where you stand."

"I will speak as I find," the Valkyrie replied in a light voice. "Fear of a blade will not keep me from doing so. Tens of thousands of years have I spent observing human and creature alike, and not once have I seen an example of true royalty or leadership. Believe me, young æðeling, your threats of word and weapon do little to frighten me into obedience. Your temper and wrathful heart have proven that over your few thousand years of existence you have done little to better yourself, revealing a profound weakness of mind and character that I feel nothing but detestation for. Mark me, elf – you are no prince."

Nuada's blazing eyes widened and for a moment he felt completely at a loss. He struggled to regain his former confidence but every attempt failed him. As he agitatedly scoured the Valkyrie's calm countenance he felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his life, and realized that he had lost. After a moment of no further speech between them, he lowered his spear with a shaking hand and stepped back.

"I take my leave of you," he said through clenched teeth, and departed from the library.


	5. Chapter 5

During the next few days of my confinement, I was not allowed outside, but my captors permitted me to explore their establishment freely. I suppose my behavior in the library was to their liking and they were satisfied that I was not about to rip anyone's head off in the near future. I debated that point inwardly for a few hours one day as I gazed at the rotund individual that they called 'Manning.' I had wandered into what looked like a recreational facility; I was aimlessly prowling the sterile halls of their underground lair until an unfamiliar scent led me into a giant room that contained a small lake in the center. Large colorful objects lined the walls, objects that were as unfamiliar to me as the strange smell of the water. There was a bouquet of long pastel tubes in a bin and fat, red and white rings were hung on the walls at frequent intervals. What looked like elongated duck feet were set up neatly against the wall, black and slimy looking. I wondered what sort of creature my captors cut them from, and what use they had here.

As I stood there, my wings folded protectively tight against my back, I looked around with a mixture of curiosity and amazement. The entire place was baffling. I turned my focus towards the lake in the middle of the room again.

It was no lake I had ever seen before, however. The water was crystal clear with a slight blue tinge, and it was in the shape of a perfect rectangle. Thick, dark blue lines snaked along the bottom; I couldn't guess their purpose. The water smelled poisonous and I had shied away from it the moment I entered the large room. Water should not smell like that, and when I saw the fat one they dubbed Manning slowly climbing in wearing nothing but baggy bright green swimming trunks I became instantly curious. Did they have some kind of protective skin layer that allowed them to withstand the harsh chemicals in the water? No human I ever saw possessed such a quality, and I stared in awe as he began to swim laps back and forth in the lake, his face showing nothing of the pain and agony I expected as he stepped in.

Part of me wished to leave; the humid air clung to my skin and breathing it in was suffocating, but another part of me wished to discover what special reinforcement the human was wearing to prevent him from being disintegrated as he swam. I ruffled my wings anxiously—I was not in a hurry to get close to the deceptively pure water—but walked forward anyway.

I drew closer until my toes were touching the edge of the lake. I peered over the edge with my head tilted to the side and saw my distorted reflection in the water. I breathed in deeply, inhaling its toxic scent.

"Evil substance," I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"There's an alarm in here, you know!" The human suddenly called out. I raised my eyes and saw him at the other end of the lake, hanging on to the edge. He had obviously just realized I was there, and was fixing me with a nervous expression. I ignored him and looked back into the water.

"I will discover the spell you used, human," I said, "or whatever it is that allows you to enter the water unharmed. Then it will not be of offense to me and I, too, will be able to go in." I straightened in triumph of my exclamation and turned around to exit the area. Unfortunately, I turned straight into the elf Nuada, who was looking venomously at me, although there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Interesting. You think that Manning has woven a spell over himself so that the water will not hurt him?" he droned smugly. His yellow eyes danced over my face and I immediately felt envy at his knowing the spell as well as Manning. I was about to retort swiftly when I realized that he was not wearing nearly the amount of garment that he was a few days previous, back in the library. In fact, he was wearing something akin to what Manning was; although his trunks were black instead of hideous lime green. My eyes hungrily ate up the details of his naked torso, from the exact muscle ridges of his abdomen to his strong chest and shoulders. He was paler than I was, but I found his pallid complexion oddly attractive. I especially liked the way his long white hair hung down over his shoulders in contrast with his white skin. For a wild moment I considered reaching out and touching it, but thought against it.

I lifted my chin in defiance and rustled my wings again.

"I will uncover it, elf, and when I do, I will be able to enter the water like you and the fat human and eliminate your self-assured behavior." Nuada raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he said quietly, smirking a little. His eyes devoured my haughty expression. I looked down my nose at him, unable to account for his apparent entertainment.

"Yes," I replied. He shrugged.

"Very well. When you have discovered our secret, please let us know so that we may commence in bowing to our respective defeat. I await your triumphant day," he finished sarcastically before swiftly swan diving into the lake, causing little more than a ripple on its surface.

I pivoted swiftly with a huff and left.

I decided to return to the library, for it had become somewhat of a haven for me in the bureau. I found immense comfort in its endless supply of books, and it took my mind off of Venir. I missed him desperately though, and when I silently entered the library and saw the lithe form of Nuala with her back to the door, I decided to voice my desire to see him.

xXxXxXxXx

"What if you were separated from the one you felt closest to?"

Nuala, who had been standing at one of the bookshelves looking for a tome of poetry, jumped at the Valkyrie's silky voice behind her and hurriedly turned to face her. She didn't want the winged being to take her obliviousness as scorn and take her head as compensation. She gasped as she turned.

The Valkyrie was standing immediately behind her, her arms at her sides and her wings slightly unfurled. Her yellow eyes were burning bright in her head and contrasted eerily with her long dark hair that hung about her shoulders like clinging shadows. Nuala felt mildly uncomfortable with the look the Valkyrie was giving her—the wide-eyed stare that never needed to blink—but faced her calmly all the same and daintily cleared her throat.

"What do you mean?"

The Valkyrie tilted her head like a curious cat and flashed her white teeth before answering in a silky, sad voice.

"A best friend, one you've known since before you can remember. One you've spent almost every moment with, one who knows you almost better than you know yourself. What if you were suddenly cut off from them without knowing where they are, or knowing if you'll ever see them again. I know you share such a bond with someone," the Valkyrie paused to smile at the pained look on Nuala's face, "or once shared. I see your daily pain at the gradual loss of your connection. I see it dwindle day by day. I now ask you to consider how I feel day by day, for I, too, have a connection with another. I, however, have the advantage of a bond that transcends the concepts of disintegration and distance. The bond I share is constant and unwavering. That makes it more difficult for me to bear it, for it is easier to yearn for the fruit that is ripe than the fruit that is slowly rotting in front of you."

The Valkyrie paused again to gaze at the now pitiable expression on Nuala's face. She looked as though she were crumbling from the inside. Her large orange eyes were brimming with tears and her bottom lip was quivering. The Valkyrie continued.

"I now ask you, as the only being here that I respect enough to address, to allow me the small privilege of speaking with my _hesten_, the steed I ride into the battles of men. He is my familiar and partner, and I miss him awfully. He has been circling your bureau for four days now, and I can feel that he is anxious and longs to speak with me as well. All I am asking is one hour alone with him, somewhere outside with a view of the sky. I understand the precautions you will take, and I will comply with them all."

Nuala looked ready to burst into tears. She also seemed torn between two inward struggles, and the result was her blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay and soundlessly moving her lips as if trying to grasp onto something to say. One delicate hand was at the base of her throat, as if there to quench the onslaught of tears that were seconds away from storming down her face.

It was very convenient that at this time, Nuada happened to stroll darkly through the library doors. He had dressed in a beautifully woven red tunic, adorned with a wide golden sash tied expertly around his waist.

The moment it took for him to register the scene was a tense one. One look at his emotionally-stricken sister standing before the looming Valkyrie made his blood boil murderously and in a moment he had the winged creature pinned against a bookshelf with a swiftness that was frightening.

"Brother, don't!" Nuala cried, alarmed at her brother's hostility, but Nuada paid no attention.

"You dare distress my sister, Valkyrie," he snarled, his eyes livid. He was gripping her neck with one hand and held a short, ornate knife to her ribs with the other that he had produced out of nowhere. The Valkyrie gazed at him with the same calmness she reserved for everyone, although there was a kind of resolute yielding and docility in her expression that had not existed before.

"Nuala has done nothing to deserve this from you," he continued, despite not knowing what their exchange had been. Nuala could have been uttering unpardonable death threats to the Valkyrie and Nuada would have said the same thing. He was also oblivious to her newfound meekness, for he continued on.

"You must know, demon, that I am seriously considering abandoning all presupposed leniency towards you and ending your miserable existence. I know not why they insist on keeping you within these walls, but I am almost beyond caring at this point."

"She was asking if she could be let outside to see her…friend," Nuala cut in hurriedly, unsure what to label Venir as. "She was doing me no harm, I insist, brother. Please let her go."

Nuada's composure shifted slightly from anger to annoyed contemplation. He met the Valkyrie's yellow gaze with his own and was momentarily struck by her features, her haughty, indifferent beauty. Submission had given her usually fierce face a tender, undemanding loveliness. When her brow was not narrowed in savage curiosity and was allowed to arch elegantly her large, almond-shaped eyes, her face adopted an open, wonderfully alluring look that drew Nuada's interest like a moth is drawn to a flame. Before he knew it himself, his eyes were roving over the feminine line of her pale cheek and the curvature of her lips. He followed the line of her smooth jaw and down her graceful neck where the open-necked shirt she was wearing revealed a good amount of her milky skin and the tantalizing hint of the swell of her breasts.

Suddenly aware of what he was doing, Nuada snapped his eyes back up to the Valkyrie's face, where a quizzical look was spreading. He felt heat in his face, and could tell that Nuala was looking at him curiously.

"Um," he said intelligently, unable to remember why he had pinned the creature to the bookshelf. He glanced at his sister before stepping away from the Valkyrie and sheathing his knife. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but turned to Nuala.

"I will escort her to the roof of the bureau," he said quietly as Nuala stepped towards him, "and there she may contact her companion."

"I shall come as well," Nuala said, smiling softly. They both turned to the Valkyrie, who was gazing at the pair of them steadily.

"I am glad," she said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

The roof of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense was vast and currently covered in a thin layer of snow. It had been a cold week and the dark clouds that had hung low over the city had recently decided to sprinkle the area with frozen precipitation. A dark sky sprinkled with stars greeted the trio as they opened the thick steel door that led out onto the expanse. A full moon complimented the sky, glowing eerily. It was chill, but the Valkyrie's eyes lit up and she ruffled her feathers in pleasure as she followed Nuada out into the open. Nuala came after her.

The city could be seen sprawled around them to the north, east, and west, but behind the bureau lay a dense forest filled with tall, looming trees. The wood stretched out as far as the eye could see and ended at the horizon where a large hill blocked their view.

"This is better," the Valkyrie murmured as she walked slowly out onto the middle of the roof. Nuada watched her carefully, but did not expect her to try to fly off. He and Nuala had cast intricate spells around the bureau to prevent her from escaping and he sensed that she knew about them—at moments she would pause and tilt her head as if suddenly catching an unknown scent and she would raise her hand hesitantly as if she thought she could touch it. He knew Valkyries were highly skilled at sensing magic, and had no doubt that she knew she was earthbound by a spell.

"Does he know you're here or do you need to call him?" Nuala asked politely. The Valkyrie, gazing up at the sky, merely smiled.

"He knows," she said simply. Nuada looked uneasy, and kept his hand on his spear.

"No tricks, Valkyrie," he warned. She made no reply.

After a moment, there was a gradual shift in the air that both Nuada and Nuala sensed acutely. The far off beating of great wings could be heard in the distance, but the sound seemed to come from a dream. The twins decided to just look in the direction the Valkyrie was facing, for she seemed to know which direction the sound was coming from. Nuada paused in scanning the empty sky for a moment to look at her.

Her wings were almost fully open—a rather alarming sight, for they were easily fourteen feet across—and a look of anxious anticipation was washing over her face. Her yellow eyes seemed to burn in the darkness and her lips were parted slightly to reveal her pointed fangs. She seemed tense, but not uncomfortable.

A loud braying ripped through the air and Nuada whipped his head back up to the sky.

An enormous black horse, far larger than any of the horses Nuada had ever seen in his lifetime, was bearing down on them with startling speed. It was wingless, but flew through the air weightlessly on ebony hooves that beat the wind as if it were tangible. Its long mane and tail were white and glowed with an unearthly sheen, a glow that matched its white eyes. It reached the roof and descended gracefully until it was in front of the Valkyrie, whose eyes were glimmering with tears.

"Venir," she whispered as she stepped up to it, "how I have missed you, my friend." She wrapped her arms around its heavily muscled neck and buried her face in its mane. It snorted happily and swished its tail, sending up some of the snow that lay on the rooftop. Its glaring white eyes rolled in its head as it turned to look at Nuada and Nuala, who hadn't moved since the creature's arrival. The Valkyrie sensed this and looked at them as well.

"He is very happy," she smiled, "but he wishes to know why you stole me away," she finished, stroking his side. She did not look upset in any way, and didn't even look as though she wished to know the answer to the question. Her face was blazing with happiness and her eyes were alight with joy. It was obvious she only cared about the creature she was embracing, and it was obvious that it was protective of her. It kept casting both Nuada and Nuala hostile looks and pawed the ground.

"Please, we did not steal her," Nuala answered tentatively, taking a step forward. The giant horse stomped the ground in dissatisfaction and made a low, frustrated sound.

"It is not that way to him," the Valkyrie said, still stroking his neck, "He considers it as taking away something that was once there, and not supposed to be taken. Even I do not fully know the extent of my capture. All I remember is riding into battle and then suddenly a great blackness washed over me. I awoke in the room with the painting of the two First Ones, and that is all." She seemed to be talking to both Venir and the twins.

"We found you on this roof," Nuada said. "You were unconscious, as though you had fallen from a great height. We knew little about Valkyries, and decided to hold you until we knew more about your kind. We did not mean to steal you."

Venir looked a little more pacified at the prince's statement. The Valkyrie smiled.

"He forgives you. We, too, understand the need for knowledge and the drive of curiosity. He is merely glad I was not harmed, although I have already assured him that it would have been impossible."

Nuada raised an eyebrow at this, but both the horse and the Valkyrie missed the expression.

"I will talk with him now," the Valkyrie said softly, running her fingers through the horse's silky mane. "We have much to discuss."

"Very well," Nuada replied. He considered adding that she only had an hour to spend, but thought against it. He knew that if he had been parted with Nuala for several days, he would appreciate as much time as he could get upon their re-acquaintance. Nuala sensed this and touched him on the shoulder.

"Let us leave them alone," she said quietly, looking into Nuada's eyes. "I believe she would do the same for us."

xXxXxXxXx

I spoke softly with Venir for the whole allotted hour while the twins stood a respectful distance away on the bureau's rooftop. He informed me of a great many things; apparently he and my sisters had spent weeks without me, even though I had only been gone a few days. We came to the conclusion that I must have fallen through a realm-rift and ended up on the human plane. They were rare in my time, but we Valkyries had heard of them happening before. Venir also explained to me that he knew where the realm-rift was, and that was how he had been able to locate me. It was a mere hour's flight north, and he was ready to bring me back home.

"Nay, drút," I said quietly, looking into the beast's white eyes, "I shall stay with these people, and perhaps learn what I can from them. Thus far they are proving very interesting objects of study, especially the taller pale elf standing yonder. There is something specific about him that I cannot place, but I find him more captivating than the rest. I plan on furthering my observations and acquiring more knowledge about him. If it is not too much to ask, I will return with you in a few more days."

Venir, although disappointed that I was not going to be leaving with him directly, agreed to my decision. He also declared his interest in the surrounding woods, and was eager to explore them. I was glad that he had something to interest him while I concluded my own research, and parted with him soon after.

I watched him leap into the sky and disappear among the tops of the trees. I smiled and turned to my companions, who had been watching with avid interest.

"I am done," I said.

xXxXxXxXx

Nuada was in his meditation room. He had been there for the better part of four hours, sitting in the exact same position in the center of the floor. The round room was illuminated only by a few sparse candles set about the walls and cast long flickering shadows over Nuada's still form. He was wearing his traditional loose black pants complete with a black silk sash—his upper half was devoid of clothing.

His eyes were closed, but he did not see darkness behind them. The face of Valkyrie stood out sharp and vivid against the shadows, pale and brilliant. She was smiling calmly, her bright yellow eyes alight and gleaming. That was all he had been focusing on, the image of her face. She was such a mystery to him, such a puzzling being. One moment her expression conveyed intense aggression and in another the sweetest tranquility. He could not stop remembering the wave of emotions that washed over her face when they were on the rooftop—when she had first seen the great horse, absolute serenity had passed across her features and Nuada had found himself deeply moved by it.

He opened his bright orange eyes and smiled slightly in the darkness.


End file.
